Dear Friend
by KayTo RyuuJin
Summary: Nggak bakat bikin summary... RnR please


Moshi…~ Ryuu kembali... Fic kali ini terinspirasi dari lagu karya Tiplane yang berjudul Dear Friend, dan juga sudah menjadi soundtrack dari salah satu anime Jepang.

A/N Sebelum membaca fic ini disarankan untuk mendownload lagunya. Dan dengarkan lagu tsb saat sedang membaca. Untuk mendownload silakan CoPas alamat di bawah ini:

**http://www./file/171015240/27a7e16/One_Piece_-_Dear_  
**

**Desklaimer**

Naruto punya Masa Sih Kishimoto *rajamed*

Dear Friend punya Triplane

**Rating & Warning**

K+, sedikit OOC, Chara death, Sho-Ai Dll. Songfic pertama saia.

**Summary**

Dear Friend, untuk teman yang sudah mendahuluiku, kau akan selalu ada di hatiku dan takkan pernah kulupakan.

Perang Dunia Ninja ke 4 telah selesai, banyak ninja yang gugur dalam pertarungan, termasuk orang yang Naruto cintai....

**~oOo~**

**DEAR FRIEND**

**~oOo~**

Suasana di siang itu sangat mencekam. Pertarungan terakhir antara Rokudaime Hokage Uzumaki Naruto melawan Uchiha Madara pun dimulai. Naruto yang sudah berhasil menguasai chakra Kyuubi sepenuhnya dengan sangat mudah melawan Madara.

Sasuke yang akhirnya sadar akan kesalahannya, ikut membantu Naruto dalam pertarungan melawan Madara. Dengan sisa-sisa chakra yang dimiliki mereka, akhirnya mereka berhasil mengeluarkan jutsu andalannya dan membentuk RashenChidori raksasa dan berhasil mengenai Madara.

Akan tetapi, sebelum madara mati, dia sempat mengeluarkan jutsu terkuatnya untuk membunuh Naruto.

"Naruto... AWAS...!!!!" teriak Sasuke sambil mendorong Naruto. Tapi naas, jutsu tersebut malah mengenai Sasuke.

"Sasuke... kau..." Naruto tak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat tubuh Sasuke ambruk di depannya dengan bersimbah darah. "Sasuke... oi, Sasuke... bangun...!! jangan bercanda, ini tidak lucu...!!!"

"SASUKE!!!" Sakura yang tiba-tiba datang langsung mengobati Sasuke yang terluka parah dengan Medical Ninjutsunya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto..." Kata Sasuke lirih.

"Sasuke..." Jawab Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Maaf karena sudah membuatmu khawatir, maaf karena sudah terlalu lama membuatmu menderita..."

"Sasuke... Sudah! Jangan Bicara Lagi! Sakura, tolonglah!" kata Naruto dalam isakan tangisnya.

"Aku sedang mengusahakannya, Naruto" balas Sakura yang juga sudah menangis.

**Music : Play**

"Maafkan aku, Naruto, karena sudah membuatmu menangis..."

Flashback mode. A/N: Silahkan ingat apa saja yang Sasuke dan Naruto lalui bersama sambil mendengarkan Lagu + Liric.

_**Mainichi hi ga shizumu made**_

_**Nazuma mire ni nari nagara**_

_**Mujaki ni sugoshita hibi mo**_

_**Sute ga tai keredo**_

_**Yumemiru boku ga ite mo**_

_**Sore wa sore de boku dakara**_

_**Jikusoo pazuru mitai ni**_

_**Wa matte nakute ii**_

_**Dareka no YES ga kimi ni totte**_

_**NO dearu no onaji you ni**_

_**Itsudatte jiyuu na hazu dakara**_

_**Ashita kaze ga toori nuketa toki ni**_

_**Pazuru ga kakete ita toshitemo**_

_**Daremo sore wo semetari shinai yo**_

_**Ano hi yumemita bokura wa**_

_**Machigai ja nai to shinjite**_

_**Araku uneru unabara wo**_

_**Watatte ikeru**_

_**Kimi no mune no itami datte**_

_**Bokura wa Shitte iru kara**_

_**Moshimo kimi ga kono fune wo kudarite**_

_**Chigau sekai ni ita toshite mo**_

_**Saigo ni wa kitto waraeru yo**_

"Maafkan aku Naruto. Aku pantas mati. Semua orang membenciku. Bahkan sekarang kau juga membenciku, bukan?"

"Itu tidak benar, Sasuke... tidak benar. Aku tidak akan pernah membencimu. Kau adalah sahabatku, teman yang mau menerimaku apa adanya! Dulu, semua orang membenciku. Lalu kau datang ke kehidupanku dan menjadi temanku, karena kau mengerti akan kesendirianku, Kau sangat berarti bagiku!"

"Kau bodoh, Naruto-Dobe. Benar-benar bodoh"

"Sasuke..."

_**Ima demo bokura wa**_

_**Yume wo mite iru yo**_

_**Takusareta sono omoi mo**_

_**Nosete**_

_**Areta kono unabara wo**_

_**Itami to tatakatte kyou mo yuku**_

_**Yakusoku ga uso ni nara nai you ni**_

_**Soshite itsuka**_

_**Bokura no fune wo kudarita**_

_**Chigau sekai ni iru kimi ni**_

_**Kanseishita pazuru wo todoke you**_

"Kau juga sangat berarti bagiku, Naruto. Kau adalah temanku yang sangat berharga. Aku menyayangimu Naruto. Ai... Shite... ru..."

"Sasuke..., SAAASUKEEEEEEEE..........!!!"

~oOo~

Tangan yang sudah lemas dari tadipun akhirnya jatuh, mengisyaratkan bahwa sang pemilik tangan sudah tak bernyawa. Teriakan terakhir pemuda berambut pirang tersebut sukses membuat seluruh perhatian berpusat padanya. Kini semua orang tahu kalau salah seorang yang penting bagi sang hokage sudah tak ada (meninggal).

Pertarungan akhirnya selesai, kemenangan berada di pihak para kage. Kini, semua pengikut Madara akan ditangkap dan dipenjara atas kejahatan yang diperbuatnya...

**~oOo~**

Hiks... Hiks... *nangis*. Saat pertama kali mendengar lagu ini, Ryuu juga nangis. Saat perpisahan mereka dengan kapal kesayangan mereka Going Merry, dikombinasikan dengan lagu Dear Friend ini, benar-benar menyentuh hati. Ryuu benar-benar nangis...

Pendek dan GaJe... Kritik n Saran yang membangun sangat ditunggu. Flame? Ga pa pa... Hikz...

**Quiz**

Lagu ini muncul di anime apa?

A. One Piece

B. Naruto

C. Yu-Gi-Oh!!

D. Bleach

**Mind to Review**

**Akhir kata... Sankyuu**

**By**

**Shiro Ryuu no Uzumaki**


End file.
